The GirlGuy Party!
by Saori -WG
Summary: yeah, a finfic about a sleepover after the end of the game. Only 2 OCs. XD
1. A Sleepover!

Saori: Yay! My first ever Tales of Legendia Fan Fiction!

Naomi: twirls finger, obviously not caring

Lucius: Have you forgotten about us?

Saori: For the time being. Anyways, my story. This takes place after the game, soooo yeah.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ladies!"

"Yes, Norma?" asked all the girls. They knew something was up. I mean, this is Norma, we're talking about.

"I got this wonderful idea and..."

Naomi rolled her eyes. _Always quick without thinking about it first, _Naomi thought.

Norma was cut off from her words as Saori put a finger to her lips.

"Norma, the guys can hear you," she said as she pointed to the guys all sitting around the table. They were all at Will's house for a nice lunch.

Norma laughed a little nervously, grateful that Saori told her that**_ little_** detail. What she had to say did not need to be said in front of any guys.

"Ok, ladies, would you come with me..." Norma sort of whispered. "Oh, yes. Harriet?"

"Yeah, Norma?" answered the nine year old; head perking up as she heard her name.

Norma snickered. "I need you to guard the door while I tell the girls something. I'll tell you what it is later..."

Harriet nodded an 'ok...' sort of nod. She was very reluctant in doing this. It wasn't fair that they had to leave her out of the conversation, but I guess since Norma was going to tell her later...

All of the other girls were behind Norma in the upstairs room. They were all very confused; Norma usually doesn't care if the guys hear her.

"Ok, what I'm planning to do is..."

Shirley and Chloe felt it. You know... A_ presence_. (uh huh.)

"Norma!" they both shouted. "You can't!"

Norma was just as confused as the rest of the girls. "Wha-What? You don't wanna throw a sleepover party?"

Chloe and Shirley's faces were a bright red. Chloe was the first to speak.

"O-oh, no! We'd LOVE to have a sleepover with Norma, won't we, SHIRLEY?"

Shirley was still a little pink, but answered Chloe's question. "R-RIGHT CHLOE. We will be scared- delighted to come!"

Norma nodded. "Good. It's not like I was giving you a choice anyway."

Chloe and Shirley sighed. "Oh boy..." they both sighed quietly.

Saori just had one simple question. "Norma, where are we gonna have the sleepover?"

Norma stopped in her steps. She honestly did not think of that. But an idea shot into her head as she smiled. "Saori, we're gonna have the party at Senney's!"

Saori was bewildered. "What? With Senel STILL IN the HOUSE?"

Norma laughed. "Saori, you're worse than me. No, silly!"

Saori sighed a good old sigh of relief. That would be a little scary...

Norma stood up proudly. "We're gonna kick Senny out of his house!"

Meanwhile...-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, little miss, would ya please move?" asked Moses, trying to get the scoop. Unfortunately, (or should I say 'fortunately'?) little Harriet was blocking the door, with the only weapon she needed.

Her cooking.

"No, now shut up and eat my cooking, and I might let you in!"

Jay sighed. "Well, you can definitely count me out," he said as he walked toward the couch.

Moses sighed. How could he get in? Aha! "Will, do you think you can make Harriet move? You know? Take charge!"

Will frowned and shook his head. "I have to eat her cooking every night without choice. If I pass up this one moment, I may just die."

Harriet was the one who frowned this time. "That's a little mean, Dad. You know you'd eat this ALL yourself if I told you to...but, since it's THAT BAD... I'll get down on the ground and cry my little soul out," Harriet said as she was fake sobbing, something almost all nine year olds were good at.

Will immediately took Harriet's basket and began eating a sandwich. All the guys were silent. Besides Senel, for he's been quiet the whole time.

Moses realized how quiet Senel was being and decided to ask about it.

"What's up Senel? Somethin' on your mind?"

Senel threw his head back and opened his eyes quickly, and widely. "Uh, sorry, what?" he managed to stammer.

_That was scary_... they all thought. Just then, there was a little knock on the door behind Harriet.

"Hattie, you away from the door?" asked a voice that was most likely Norma.

Harriet answered with an 'uh-huh", and the door opened to reveal all the girls. They each had something written on their faces... but it must've been written by a five year old.

Norma grinned as each of the guys were wondering what was going on. She couldn't help it. "Guys, all the girls are gonna go and each lunch with ourselves, no guys."

As all the girls ran out of the house, including Harriet, the guys were left with nothing to do.

Moses was sad. "Whadda we gonna do now?" he asked his 'family'.

Will spit out all of Harriet's cooking he had in his mouth most likely storing it until the girls were finished. Jay just shrugged. Senel was sleeping... and snoring loudly.

"N-No! NO NO, Will, NO!" exclaimed the snoring marine. He fell out of his chair in an instant after his final cry.

_Senel is scary in his sleep_... all the guys thought. Senel immediately woke up from his sleep and was a little scared to see Will. As silence spilled over the room, Senel shouted, "Will! In my dream, you where taking over the world with a baguette!"

More silence than needed... and awkward silence.

Meanwhile-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the girls were eating lunch in the Fountain plaza taking up all of the space, but not really caring what other people thought of it. Norma had already explained to Harriet the plan, and she was all for it.

"Ok," started Norma. "We are gonna kick Senny outta his house by...Well, getting rid of him, and the guys!"

The girls nodded.

"Any questions?" asked Norma.

Saori raised her hand. Norma sighed. She always finds a flaw...

"Yes, Saori?"

"How?"

The girls were all silent as the world revolved around them. People stopped and stared at the silent girls. They were so loud a minute ago...

"Ok!" bellowed Norma. "What we will do is get the guys to run groceries for us, then run into Senny's and lock the door!"

Naomi sighed loudly, although she was always quiet. "Doesn't Senel have a key...?"

"Yeah," agreed Shirley.

Chloe nodded in agreement.

Norma sighed again... These girls are good. They figure out everything... Why can't they learn just to play by ear...?

Will's house (meanwhile sucks)----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man, I bet they're havin' some sorta 'girl party'," Moses said sadly.

Jay shook his head. "Moses, I don't know why you're upset."

Moses was confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm sure you'll fit right in."

"As a good thing? Or a bad thing?"

"I would use my brain."

Moses sat for a good, looooooooong 5 seconds, and said, "It's a bad thing, isn't it?"

Really?

"Yes, Moses, it is," Jay said.

"Oh! Senel! Let's have a guy party at your house!" exclaimed Moses.

Senel was shocked. "My house? Why?"

Silence...

Moses was the first to break it. "Why not your house?"

Senel shrugged. "Oh, I dunno, I thought it was kinda strange..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori: Yay! Yup uh huh. First Chapter. Oh yosh! -dances-

Lucius: I would dance too if I was still IN the story! -cries-

Saori: Naomi, pleases take care of this guy. Oh and People, Read and Review!


	2. HUH?

Saori: OKies, Chapter 2 isha comin'! XD Naomi has gotten rid of Lucius XD (yay?)

Keiko: Noooo! Why? Lucius! -looks at Senel- ...I'm happy.

Saori: O.o okies... Anyways! The madness! XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 HUH?

As Senel, Jay and Moses were walking to Senel's house, Senel realized something that may prove to be very important...

"Guys, don't you think we need a little soda, and candy and other stuff?"asked Senel.

Jay shrugged. "You haven't thought of that till now?"

Senel nodded. What? He didn't.

Moses was deep in thought. (wow) "Hey, Senel. Me and Jay can wait here for ya. We can watch the house or," Moses lost the word. "...something."

Senel nodded an ok. He would be back pretty fast. They're just gonna watch the hose anyway. What could happen?

-

Mea-(no!) Little did they know that the girls were hiding in the bushes!

-

"Hmmm," Norma thought aloud. "This may be a little tougher than I thought..."

Saori, Shirley, Chloe, and Naomi were all behind Norma in the bushes. All smushed together to avoid being seen.

"How the heck are we gonna do this Norma?" asked Saori, Shirley's hair in her face.

Norma thought long and hard. This one is a toughie. Suddenly, an idea sprang into her mind as she turned to look at the girls.

"Ladies, we are going to make the guys run groceries for us. Ok?" Norma nodded before anyone else could say something. "See, when they're gone, we'll rush into Senny's and lock them out!"

Naomi still rolled her eyes at Norma's plan. I mean, did Norma realize that Senel STILL has a key?

"Norma, Senel has a key..." Saori stated.

Norma just shrugged. "Ladies, learn to go with the flow."

As Norma turned back to spying on the guys, she found that Senel had left! She smiled. This was perfect. Without a word, she took Saori's shirt and pulled her and herself out of the bushes. Moses and Jay were very shocked to see them. I mean, they were coming out of the bushes...

"Uhm... Saori? Norma? May we... help you?" asked Jay.

Moses just nodded, still a little shocked.

Norma went up to them with a confident look in her eyes, and Saori by the wrist. "Jay, and Moses, would you please go buy some groceries for us?"

Moses shrugged. "Well, no, because we already have someone at the store anyway. You can borrow some of our stuff... You're having a party right?"

Norma put on a good thinking face, ignoring the bandit. How do they get the guys to leave—oh, she knew what to say.

"Moses, would you PLEASE get me _something_? You know what I'm talking about, right? It's for girls..."

Moses' face turned a bright pink color. I cannot be seen with those girl things! He thought to himself. But he couldn't bring himself to say no. "Uh... o-ok...?"

Norma smiled, and left with Saori back around the other corner.

Moses sighed. "Man... This sucks. It's gonna be SO embarrassing..."

Jay shook his head. "Moses, it's just a phase of life. All women go through it, and it's natural to have too much for them to do, and to get their boyfriends to do it."

Moses shook his head this time. "Jay. One, if any of my boys saw me, they'd probably lose respect for me. Two, I'm not her boyfriend."

Jay was shocked. This sort of thing happens all the time. "I'll go."

Moses asked Jay many times if he was sure, but Jay just walked off. Honestly, he wasn't very thrilled himself, but he should help out a team member...

-

At the store...

-

As Jay walked down the aisle in the girl section, a sort of tall, 16 year old part-time worker, looked at Jay, and, to make conversation, asked:

"Oh, I know! I hate it when you get these, don't you feel like a monster?"

Jay was just a little shocked by that question. "W-what?" he asked the girl.

The worker seemed a little shocked now. "Omigod! How did you do that?"

"What?"

"See? There it is again! You can sound like a guy!"

"I... am a guy," Jay said after he took the girl thing off the ledge.

The worker was shocked! _That's a little embarrassing_... she thought to herself.

-

At Senel's house...

-

"Ok, we got one gone, but the other smart one is still..." Norma stared as she and Saori got back from around the corner. Norma looked at the house to see Moses still sitting there! "Oh my gosh, Saori, is Jay there?"

Saori tried looking over the bush, but Norma pulled her back down.

"Saori, just look through the openings in the bush," Norma said as she pointed to one in front of her.

Saori looked through the opening to find that it was just Moses, and no Jay. "Right, Norma, no Jay..."

Norma did a little jump. _This is gold! Red is soooo easy to trick!_ She thought. Norma looked for a little flower vase, or pot, or something of that nature. She found one next to Shirley.

"Hey, Shirl, could you gimme that pot?"

Shirley turned to find the pot next to her, and picked it up to hand it to Norma.

Norma took the pot without hesitation, and started speaking into it. "Mosessss... I am your conscience. Listen to me, okay?"

Moses' head perked up. Some one was talking to him... but who? Was it really his conscience?  
"Uh... May I help you?"

Norma could hardly keep from laughing. "Yes Moses... I am... your conscience... You know, you're special..." Norma put the pot down so she could laugh again. "You're special because you can meet your conscience..."

Moses was confused. Meet your conscience? Huh. Maybe it's sacred eres or something... "Ok, conscience. Where do I meet you?"

Norma tried to make it really dramatic. "At the Fountain Plaza."

Moses got up from his seat on the porch, and started walking to the fountain. Just as Moses was leaving, the girls all ran for Senel's house, while Naomi locked the door from inside. After all the girls were inside, Jay came back from the store. He was trying to walk fast without looking like he was in a hurry, because he's been mistaken of thieving many times. When he finally made it back to Senel's, he found that the door was locked on him!

"Moses, you idiot! Open the door!" Jay shouted and knocked.

Norma was scared to find Jay there! (she's the one who said 'go with theflow')What were they going to do? Obviously forgetting that they were supposed to be quiet, Saori jumped up and with her high voice said:

"Hi, Jay!"

Jay was yet again, shocked. What's wrong with Moses' voice?

"Moses?" Jay asked from the other side. "Are you... ok? Oh! Did you hurt your... Ouch! I actually feel sorry for you now. You sound like a retarded bird."

Norma quickly caught on to what Jay meant, and turned to Saori, but Saori was sad.

"Norma!" she wailed. "Jay called me a retarded bird!"

Norma sighed. "Saori, calm down, ok?" she whispered.

Shirley was shocked. "Doesn't Jay like Saori?" she asked Chloe.

Chloe gave Shirley a confused look. "What? I just thought that Saori liked him." They soon enveloped in a conversation. Naomi sat against the wall, quietly.

Jay was so confused. "Moses, is Norma in there?"

"No! It's just me!" called Saori in her same high voice. Norma finally discussed the plan with her.

Jay shrugged. _Ok, I guess he can't get up to get to the door, I'll just pick lock it._ Jay immediately started picking. He forgot that people could've been watching him talk to the door. As Jay was fumbling with the lock, someone came up from behind him. A figure carrying groceries.

"Hey, Jay." Said the figure.

Jay recognized the voice. "Hey Senel."

Senel looked confused, not that Jay was picking the door, but something else..."Tampons?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saori: Are you allowed to put that? I don't think I saw it in the rules... O.o (the girl thingy) BTW, if you're not supposed to, lemme know and I'll change it. O.o

Keiko: I dunno.

Naomi: ...

Saori: Another pointless chappie that I hope you like anyway! R&R? PWEASE?


	3. OH NOES!

Saori: Hello Guys... I'm on a plane typing! XD Well, I'm moving soooo... XD Keiko: I actually appear in this chapter, don't I?  
Saori: -- Yosh, you do.  
Keiko: -all excited-  
---------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3. OH NOES!

Jay cleared his throat, getting ready to explain the situation to Senel.

"Jay... You know I have a key, right?" Senel explained instead.

Jay sighed. Fine. Don't listen... "But, Senel, Moses is inside and he hurt his uh... thing."

Senel gave a surprised look.

"In MY house?" Senel said as he turned the key to the door. Senel and Jay found to thier surprise that all the girls were sitting on the floor in Senel's house. Norma quickly formulated a plan. Without warning, she tossed Saori to the ground, closed Saori's eyes for her, then started trying to do what looked like CPR.

"Breathe, Saori! Breathe!" she yelled. She turned to look at Senel and Jay and yelled at them with her most dramatic voice. "GUYS! Can't you see this is a life and death situation? Don't just stand there! Find HELP!"

Senel immediatley dropped his groceries on his porch, closed the door and turned to Jay. Who obviously felt a little sorry for Senel.

"Jay, come help me find Alcott, Saori's in trouble!"

Jay crossed his arms and sighed. "Senel, I don't think that Saori was really dying..." but when Jay looked back up, Senel was off, trying to find help. How could Jay just stand there when his friend needed to be saved? As Senel turned the corner to find the hospital dead ahead, he increased his speed. (I could be DEAD by now, people!) As soon as Senel got to the door of the hospital, he cried at the top of his lungs. "ALCOTT! SAORI MIGHT BE DEAD BY NOW! C'MON! GET OFF YOUR LAZY KEISTER AND COME HELP ME!" Unfortunatley for Senel, Alcott was taking a nap. With Elsa working now, he felt that he deserved more time for rest.

Elsa soon answered his call/scream.

"Hello? How may I help you?" Senel looked over Elsa, trying to find Alcott. Elsa figured out what he was doing and just said that he was taking a snooze.

"A SNOOZE?" Elsa nodded.

Senel just took Elsa by the wrist and started running back towards his house.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
Senel's house-  
------------------------------------------------------------

After Senel left, Jay was left staring at the girls on the floor. Saori still dead, and Norma just acting. Jay, frustrated, threw the tampons at Norma.

"There are your stupid tampons."

Norma took them, and looked at the box... Then threw them back at him. "Jay, wrong kind."

Jay caught them, and, even more frustrated now, threw them back and said, "Someone mistaken me as a girl because of those stupid things! You could at least say thank you!" When Jay threw the box back at Norma, it hit her head, and then fell on Saori's. Although Saori yelped a bit, nobody heard because of Jay and Norma's fighting.

Senel soon burst into the door and threw Elsa inside, where she fell on Norma, and Saori. This time, however, Saori yelped a little loudly. As soon as Senel and Elsa heard the shriek, Senel was excited...Elsa was not. "Elsa!" Senel exclaimed. "You did it! Saori's alive!"

"Senel, don't drag me in this just so you can laugh at me! And embarrass me in front of Chloe!" Elsa said angrily.

Chloe sighed. Stupid Elsa. Shirley looked at Naomi confused. Naomi shrugged. Elsa walked hurriedly out the door. Senel looked at Chloe and Shirley, both with confused looks. Then Norma, out of nowhere, threw the tampons at Senel, causing him to stumble because of the shock. Jay laughed a little. What? It was pretty funny. (heh) Then Norma took a bag of napkins out of Senel's groceries she had Naomi take off the porch, and threw them at Jay, because Senel was under him, he fell on top of Senel. Norma called out a code and Naomi locked the door on command. Senel was mad. His groceries! "Hey!" He said knocking on the door. "Where's our food?" Jay got up a little woozy. "Ouch..."

Senel turned to the ground and immediately started looking for a key (meaning his key). Jay also realized what Senel was doing and started looking for his pick.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Let us go visit an old geezer walking down the street.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My..." said the old geezer, holding a pick. "I wonder what this is..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now that the old geezer is getting ideas, let's turn back to Senel and Jay, still scrambling for something to unlock the door.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn, where is that stupid thing?" Senel asked Jay as Jay was near the porch looking for the supplies, and his pretty little lock pick.

"From what I understand...It seems that the girls have taken our groceries and your key... and well... I can't find my pick." Jay explained to Senel.

Senel was disappointed. "I guess we'll go to Will's house..." Secretly, Senel realized that Will didn't come with them... but then, he felt like he was forgetting someone...

"Moses!" Senel exclaimed. "Jay, where's Moses?" Jay shrugged. How is he supposed to know? Senel quickly got up. "C'mon, Jay," he said. "Let's go try to find Moses.

Jay sighed. Every time he goes missing they have to find him? Crap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the Fountain Plaza -  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man was sitting on a bench. He sat with no movement. As if he had a purpose for being on that very bench, at that very minute, even at that very second.  
As if it was his purpose in life. Sitting.

As Senel and Jay turned to Moses' camp, they found Moses sitting absolutley still... on a bench.

"Uh...Moses?" Senel leaned forward to poke him.

Then, without any warning at all, Moses suddenly perked up and with a not so manly voice asked:

"Are you my conscience?"

Senel and Jay were taken aback by how quickly Moses turned from no emotion to all kinds of emotions. They soon both answered his question. "No!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Saori: Yeah... I had to stop, because we're back in Texas! DD Naomi: Hhhmmm... I'm not mentioned a lot.  
Saori: But you don't do much! Keiko: I thought you said I'd be in it! .  
Saori: Hello! I'm landing! XD Bye, guys!


End file.
